


The Avengers - Justice in the Making

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Finding Justice [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Bodyguard, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, F/M, Family, Language, Loki is not Thor's brother, Minor Character Death, Mobsters, Organized Crime, Picspam, Security, Sneak Preview, Teambuilding, Vigilantism, ideas, mafia, my mind is an odd place some days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertram "Odin" Romanoff is three months from retirement.  The highly respected New York City police chief made organized crime the main focus of his tenure, and he has all but wiped out the scourge from his city.  The main families stay low, conducting most of their work in other parts of the country.  Then one bright morning a shot rings out in Central Park and the trusted figure of security is dead.  When the department proves unable to give his family justice, where will they turn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers - Justice in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for an online community, and it's been percolating in the back of my head ever since. Right now I've got the "Compass Rose" story to work on, but I'm making notes and outlines on this one, so I expect to see it come up before too long. Highly, massively AU.
> 
> Probably not for Loki-lovers.

[ ](http://s591.photobucket.com/albums/ss355/Caitriona3/Avengers/Graphic%20challenges/?action=view&current=GSPicspam-1.jpg)

Bertram "Odin" Romanoff is three months from retirement. The highly respected New York City police chief made organized crime the main focus of his tenure, and he has all but wiped out the scourge from his city. The main families stay low, conducting most of their work in other parts of the country. Then one bright morning a shot rings out in Central Park and the trusted figure of security is dead. When the department proves unable to give his family justice, where will they turn?

**The Good Guys:**

Natasha Romanoff - the daughter - a businesswoman - she's considered a shark in the business world; an up-and-comer on Wall Street, destined for great things. Her money will fund the search for her father's killer. Her ruthless instincts and old school contacts are prime resources in the quest for justice.

Thomas "Thor" Romanoff - the son - a private detective - he'd planned to follow in his father's footsteps, but had no patience for the red tape; too many rules and regulations letting criminals slide on technicalities. His detective agency provides most of the muscle in the fight as well as experience in investigation.

Virginia "Pepper" Potts - the college roommate - she's a world-class photographer who now works for the crime beat; she was also Natasha's college roommate. She brings her eye for detail and unflappable serenity to the table. She also drags along the best crime reporter in the country.

Tony "Iron Man" Stark - the reporter - he's been reporting on crime and investigation for years; he's won several national and international prizes for his writing and startling exposes. He's got contacts at every level of society as well as a world class research specialist.

Galen Jarvis - the researcher - he's reads at a phenomenal rate of speed and has a photographic memory; he's better than Google. He also has excellent computer skills which, combined with his speed reading and memory, give the team one heck of a step over the enemy.

Steve "Captain" Rogers - the technology expert - he's a partner of Thor's, and handles cyber-investigation for the agency. Thanks to his focus on cyberspace, days (even weeks) can go by without him every stepping outside of the house. He enjoys fiddling around with techno-toys, especially those that go boom.

Bruce "The Hulk" Banner - the muscle - he's the other partner in Thor's detective agency; he was a cop, but got removed from the force due to excessive violence. His sense of fair play helps keep the team on the (more or less) straight and narrow.

Clint "Hawkeye" Barton - the sniper - he's former military and now works private security; he was also Natasha's lover once upon a time ago. Not only does he bring his military experience and sniper's eye to the table, but he's got two very unusual companions.

Darcy Lewis - the bodyguard - she's pretty well known in 'the business' for protecting the wives and daughters of the bosses; they respect her even though they know she'll turn in anyone she _catches_ in something illegal. She comes into the story as Clint's woman and brings her attitude, overprotective sensibilities, and beloved Taser to the table.

Jane Foster - the princess - she's the daughter of a 'family', but she wants to be a crime reporter; her family has been paying for her protection provided she stays out of their territory. She is Darcy's current charge, and brings an insider's knowledge of organized crime to the group.

**Other (Minor) Good Guys:**

Nick Fury - protege of Odin - former military, now pilot - he's good with a gun and in a fight - he can fly anything with wings

Phil Coulson - protege of Odin - business man - he's a good organizer - excels at creating organization structures to maximize efficiency

Maria Hill - protege of Odin - soldier-of-fortune - she's excellent in a fight, calm in a tempest - she is willing to question anybody

**The Victim:**

Bertram "Odin" Romanoff - former military, New York City police chief - he worked his way up through the ranks, putting in the hours at every level. Three months before retirement, and someone has chosen to end his life with a bullet. Is it someone with a grudge? Someone wanting to make a name for themselves? His death will rock foundations of lives and entire world views. 

**Mystery Character:**

Loki - no other name - he heads up a new family - they've begun to throw their weight around in the aftermath of Odin's death. Did he have something to do with it? Or is he merely taking advantage of the chaos? Either way, he's dangerous for the new group.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Is there gold at the end of this particular rainbow?


End file.
